


Jailbait

by CrysNichole22, fangirlsupreme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Co-Written, Complete, Crysnichole22, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teenager Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: Left alone for too long by his Alpha father and Alpha younger brother, Dean Winchester is taken into police custody. That's the law, after all. Omegas have to be taken in for their own protection if there isn't an Alpha to take care of them. Terrified for his future, Dean fears the worst, like being sold off or abused. That's where Officer Novak comes in to save the day.





	Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> This story was adapted from an Omegle chat. The prompt was given by the stranger, a writer named Crys. They wrote half for Dean and I wrote half for Castiel. I hope you enjoy it!

Dean stared out the window of his cell. He hated feeling like a failure. It wasn't even something that was his fault. Being an omega was the worst possible thing that could happen to him. To make it worse was Sam was an alpha. As if the other wasn't already a favorite of his father's, Dean still tried everything in his power to please. Even with all his efforts he still was a failure. 

Dean lifted his hands and rubbed his face. Dad was gone, Sam was gone with him, and here was 19 year old Dean locked up in a cell because he was an abandoned and unmated omega. It probably wouldn't be long before he was taken by some house for omegas to get himself ready to be auctioned off. 

He looked up at the officer on duty. The man had dark hair and seemed to be completely uninterested in doing anything other than work, unlike the previous officer that had spent the entire time flirting with him. Dean wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed, laying his head on his knees.

When Castiel had come in that day, he'd been told that there was a 'special' prisoner. The way that the other alphas were talking about it made his skin crawl. He knew what that meant. There was an omega in the cells. Of course, none of them would risk actually doing anything. They would lose their jobs faster than they could blink, but it didn't stop their disgusting talk. 

Apparently, the omega was relatively young and very attractive, according to Castiel's colleagues. His mouth turned downwards into a tight frown as they spoke. Some of these men had partners and children. It was shameful. That was why Castiel went to the chief and put in a special request to be on cell watch duty. 

Though he was an alpha as well, everyone always assumed he was a beta because of his behavior. Growing up in a home with five older siblings, all of whom were alphas, was enough to make Castiel more quiet and reserved than most. He was pulled from his thoughts when the boy sighed and he looked up at the other.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked seriously, "Was your sigh indicative of some physical discomfort that could be remedied?"

"What do you care?" He growled, shifting so that he was no longer facing the other. He didn't want to talk to this guard. He had no idea what Dean was going through, nor did he probably care if his sigh was.. whatever the hell the other had said. Physical discomfort?

"If you're asking if I need a knot to make me feel better, I'll tell you the same thing I told the other guy. Take your knot and choke on it." He added with a sneer.

Dean didn't even know if this guy was an alpha. Based on the fact that he hadn't said much of anything to Dean he could assume he was a beta. Either way, Dean didn't want to talk to him. No, what Dean wanted was for his dad to walk in those doors with Sam and tell the officer that there had been a mistake and Dean had just been left alone for too long, that he was going to go with his dad and brother. 

However, from the looks of things, that wasn't going to be the case. Dean had already been there for at least a full day, and his dad would have come back for him by now if he was coming. Dean adjusted himself so that he was laying on his side, a small whimper leaving his lips and tears stinging his eyes. He'd just.. wanted to make his dad proud of him. Wanted to make /someone/ proud of him. He'd done everything perfect. At least he thought he did. Followed every order, done everything exactly as he was told. And even then he'd still been abandoned by his own family. He was pathetic.

Castiel's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he stared at the other in disbelief. He'd never been met with such hostility in his life, especially not after asking such an innocuous question. How was he supposed to deal with this? His job was to ensure that the omega was alright until someone came to claim him or until an omega home was called, but that suddenly appeared to be an impossible task. 

"I apologize," Castiel said after a moment of uncertainty and hesitance, "I did not intend for you to feel as though I was making any claims upon your person. I certainly did not intend for you to feel as though I was making an advance of any kind." Did his apology even matter? Castiel felt like the omega wouldn't even believe him no matter what he said. Castiel moved some of his papers around, getting to the file of the boy in front of him. His name was Dean Winchester. 

"I did not mean to cause any offense or discomfort, Mr. Winchester," he added, his voice a little softer, "I meant only that I would bring you water or escort you to the rest room if you had the need." He went silent after that, not wanting to continue to bother Dean. Instead, he got back to work, filling out forms and reports.

He looked up and gave the other a confused look. The other was apologizing for what he said? That didn't make any sense. Dean sat up and looked at the officer for a minute. 

"Unless you can bring me my dad and my brother then nothing you can bring me will help me." He said, laying back down and letting his thoughts take back over. That, however, didn't last long. His stomach let out a loud growl and he gasped softly, putting a hand on his stomach. Dean hadn't eaten all day. Every meal he'd been brought he'd ignored. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to wait for his dad. His dad would take him somewhere good in apology for leaving him. Dean was sure of it. Dean would wait for that. 

The omega pushed softly on his stomach, wishing it to be quiet. He didn't want to eat here. He didn't want the food these people offered him. Usually by the time they brought it he was too depressed to eat anyways. Maybe he could starve himself and die. That would be better than an omega house or being sold to an alpha to be used as a breeder. The thought made Dean shudder. He didn't want to be owned by an alpha.

It was a few minutes later that Castiel heard Dean's stomach growl. At first he hadn't been sure, but it happened a second time and he knew that he'd heard correctly. 

"You are hungry," Castiel stated, not asking since he knew that it was true. He knew that he could go and get one of the pre-packaged meals that they had for people in the holding cells, but he didn't want to. They were extremely unsatisfying and unappealing. They worked fine for criminals, but this boy was not a criminal. Honestly, there should already be a better system in place for omegas without protection besides this, but there wasn't. Biting his lip, Castiel got up without a word. Dean would be fine if he just went down the hall for a moment. The vending machine was still in sight of the door. Castiel could make sure no one went into the holding area. 

He spent about ten dollars on every snack that was in the machine, not knowing what Dean may like. Wordlessly, he returned and pushed the packages through the opening that was meant for trays. Castiel sat down at his desk once more and resumed his work. Perhaps Dean would respond better if there was less verbal interaction between them.

Dean looked at the food and then back up at the officer like he was crazy. He scooted over and looked at the food. There were cookies, chips, crackers, and candy. He looked back up at Castiel, narrowing his eyes at the other suspiciously before opening one of the bags of cookies and eating them slowly, his eyes trained on Castiel. Once the first cookie hit his tongue his stomach growled again and he dug in. 

He ripped open the two bags of chips, ate every cookie and crumb and every piece of candy that was given to him until all that was left was wrappers. His throat felt like it was on fire from being so dry, but Dean didn't say anything to the other, scooting away from the bars and back towards the corner of his cell, watching the other to see what he would do next. This guy was weird. Dean tried to swallow but made a pained sound. Damn, his throat hurt.

Castiel looked up again at the sound that Dean made. He tried to figure out the cause and it took him a moment to realize his mistake. He hadn't brought Dean anything to drink! Of course if he was eating, he should have something to drink as well. Castiel left the room again. There were less options for drinks, and he felt that soda was too unhealthy after all the treats he'd just gotten. 

So Castiel fed more money into the machine, getting a few chilled water bottles. It was better than the lukewarm tap water in a paper cup. Again, he said nothing when he pushed the water bottles through. He didn't want Dean to feel like he owed Castiel anything. He deserved to be fed.

Dean looked up and saw the water bottles slip through the slot. He reached out and took one, looking at Castiel as he drank a full bottle. Carefully he stood up and walked over to the cell bars and grabbed them. He looked at the man and reached an arm out. 

"Hey." He said softly, trying to get the other to come closer to him. "Come here. What's your name? Why are you doing this for me?" He asked. It made Dean feel... he didn't know. He felt relieved, like he was being given a gift. Like he was being rewarded. It was a good feeling, and he wanted more of it.

Castiel hesitated. Was this some kind of a trick? Then again, what reason could Dean have for trying to trick him? So, he walked a little closer, getting his first good look at the boy. He was beautiful, just like the others were saying, but Castiel wasn't imagining the omega on his knees or on his back. He was perfection just as he stood there. He had certainly lucked out where genetics were concerned.

"My name is Castiel Novak," he answered, attempting to straighten his tie a bit and look more respectable, "And I am doing this because you are not a criminal. You did not break the law and therefore should not be treated as you did. It is regrettable that this is the only option for you through no fault of your own, and that does not mean that you should suffer."

"Let me out." Dean pleaded softly. He looked the other over for the first time since he got there. He was tall, and older than Dean, but he didn't look too old. He had dark hair and his face was relaxing. However, there was one thing about the other man that Dean couldn't stop looking at. His eyes. They were a beautiful blue and Dean found himself getting lost in them. The other man was extremely attractive, and the fact that he didn't think Dean should be there meant more than anything to the omega. 

"Please? I don't want to be in this cell. I won't run. Just let me out of the cell? I feel like a caged animal." He said. It was true. Even if he ran he had nowhere to go. Nobody to run to. No matter what he'd just be taken back to jail, and the other officers wouldn't be as nice as this one, that was for sure.

Castiel hesitated. Technically, did Dean even have to stay in the cell? It was supposed to be a protective measure in order to keep the unmated omega safe from rogue alphas. But if Castiel was here, did Dean really need to be locked away? Castiel bit his lip as he thought about it. 

"You are in there for your protection," he explained after a brief moment, "However, while I am present, it is my job to protect you and I will do so whether that cell is open or closed. I will request that you follow any instructions I give. While I want to think the best of my colleagues, some of them do test my faith. If I ask you to return to the cell and shut the door behind you, you must do so. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded and took a step away from the bars. Castiel was going to let him out? Really? Dean gave the other a small, grateful smile. He didn't like the idea of being locked up the entire time he was there. Dean was young, and being confined didn't do well with him. He hated being locked up in small spaces. 

"Thank you. You're.. doing more for me than anyone ever has." he said, looking down. More than even his dad had done. He thought back to the man and his brother. Could they even be considered his family anymore? Dean felt sick, the food and water not settling in his stomach anymore at the thought. Did they even think about him? He wondered where they even were. Sam was only 15. He wondered if his brother was still fighting with his dad. The thought angered Dean. How could Sam be dad's favorite when Dean went out of his way to please his father? He never fought with him, never back talked him, never questioned him. He just followed orders. Like a good son.. No, like a good omega. 

The realization dawned on Dean and made his eyes widen. Did his dad suspect he would become an omega? He could remember his father's words: Winchesters can't depend on anyone but themselves and their family. But Being an omega meant Dean had to depend on an alpha, and he couldn't depend on his family to fix that. He wrapped his arms around himself, the overwhelming feeling of sadness washing over him again.

Castiel watched as Dean seemed to transform before his eyes. Obviously he was unhappy about being in the cell, but as Castiel stood there, Dean seemed to be overcome with such an intense wave of sadness that it hurt to even watch. Something ached in Castiel's chest. Castiel fumbled in his pocket for the electronic key card that would allowed the cell door to slide open. He swiped it through the reader and yanked the door to the side. The urge to comfort and make Dean feel better was intense, but Castiel remained rooted to the spot. It would be entirely inappropriate for him to offer Dean any sort of physical comfort, even so much as a pat on the back. 

"I am sorry there is not more I can do," Castiel said quietly, "If you would like to sit down, my desk chair is quite comfortable and it does recline slightly. I promise to stay with you until you find out where you are going."

Dean stared at the floor, but with the sound of Castiel's voice and the offer the other made he couldn't stop himself. He took several steps forward and wrapped around the other. He pressed his face into the other's chest, hands gripping his shirt as tightly as he could. Fear ran through him, shame and sadness overwhelmed him. He felt tears in his eyes and all he wanted was for the other man to hold him. To comfort him. There was something about him that Dean didn't want to part from, like an invisible pull that told him that he would be safe there. Stay there, this man would protect him, would care for him, would reward him. Dean looked up at the man and took a deep breath. Alpha. This man was an alpha. The omega whimpered and buried his face in his shoulder.

For the second time that day, Castiel was completely taken off guard by Dean. This was different because Dean had initiated contact, right? Castiel hadn't forced Dean into anything. Holding onto that thought, he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around the omega that was clinging to him. When Dean hugged him even tighter, Castiel sucked in a breath and returned the gesture. 

"It's going to be alright," he murmured, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Dean's back, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise you." He had no idea if he even had the power to promise something like that, but Castiel knew deep in his chest that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Dean.

Dean nuzzled his head into the other's shoulder as if he was trying to bury himself into the other's skin. 

"Don't let them take me." He was young, pretty and a virgin. They could make a pretty penny off of Dean. He wouldn't let them take him. He looked up at Castiel, eyes watery. "They're going to sell me to some random alpha. They're going to sell me off. Mark me as yours. Mate with me. Don't let them take me." He pleaded. 

He was scared. He didn't know what was in store for him, but all he knew was it was going to be bad. This alpha seemed nice. He seemed to care for Dean, at least right now he did. Maybe it was because it was his job. Either way, Dean would rather this alpha than any other alpha. He was sure that any other alpha would beat him and rape him and force him into things he didn't want. He didn't want that. 

"Take me?"

Now that certainly wasn't allowed. There was no way that Castiel was permitted to mate with those in the holding cells. But the things that Dean was saying. Was it true? Would he really be sold off so easily just because his family had chosen to abandon him? It was such a cruel thing to do and after such an ordeal. 

"I... That is a very irreversible decision to make," Castiel said slowly, "Something like that should not be done rashly. I would prefer for such a thing to be said when you had a clearer mind." At the same time, perhaps this meant that Dean was feeling this strange pull as well. It was insistent, but Castiel could control himself. "But there may be something I can do. Give me some time. I promise, I will not let them send you away to be sold. You have my word."

He stepped away from Castiel with disbelief on his face. 

"Are you stupid? Do you even know what they do to omegas who are unmated? Especially young virginal omegas? They clean them up, put them on a pedestal and bid them off. They sell them for hundreds of thousands of dollars, sometimes millions of dollars." He shook his head and laughed. "There's no other way, don't you realize that? I'm unmated. Not only that, but I have no family left. They're going to sell me." He said, raising his voice. "They're going to sell me off and I'm going to become some alpha's whore!" He said, backing away from Castiel slowly, anger and fear in his eyes. "I won't be.. I won't do it. I'll kill myself first." He said, he felt like he was going crazy. He put his hands on his head. He'd heard of people going crazy from grief and fear, but he didn't think he'd ever experience it. He felt tears run down his face. "I won't be some alpha whore." He said, crumpling to his knees. He wanted his dad.. He wanted Sammy..

Castiel watched with wide eyes as Dean practically dissolved into panic in front of him. He followed Dean to the floor, kneeling in front of him. 

"Dean, look at me," Castiel said softly, but he got no response. He reached out and took Dean's chin into his hands, forcing the omega to look at him. His chest stung at the sadness and fear that he saw there. Castiel wiped away the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. "I promise you that you will not be sold off," Castiel swore, his face completely sincere, "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead.

Dean whimpered and leaned forward into the other's kiss. 

"Please. Please mate with me. You don't have to keep me forever. Just please for now. Don't let them sell me. If you don't do it they'll take me." He said, looking at Castiel with a pleading look. "That's what you can do to keep me safe. Make me your omega. Please make me your omega." He tried. Maybe if he said it enough times the alpha would break down and do it. He didn't think this man would hurt him. Castiel wouldn't hurt him. He leaned in, letting his face press into the other's neck. "Please alpha. I need it." He tried.

Those three words rocked Castiel to his core. He had never heard anything like that said to him in a voice like that. He knew that if he did anything here, he would be fired on the spot. 

"God, Dean," Castiel breathed, trying to keep a handle on himself, "I... We can't. Not here. I would be fired and then where would you be? Trapped with an alpha who couldn't support you. I'm asking you to trust me. Trust me to keep you safe. Will you do that for me, Dean?" There had to be something that Castiel could do to get Dean out of here safely. Then a bond could be forged that would prevent Dean from being taken away.

He shook his head. He couldn't risk it. 

"No matter what you do you're going to lose your job, Castiel. You can get another one. Please. You have to help me." He said. "Take me out of here and be my mate. I'll be good for you. I'll be perfect for you. Everything you want me to be." He pleaded, tugging on Castiel's shirt. "Please. I'll help you get a new job. I'll do anything." What if no matter what Castiel tried he couldn't do anything? What if no matter how hard Cas tried they still sold him off? He shook his head and whimpered, eyes drooping. All this stress and worry was wearing him out, but he tried to keep his eyes open. If he fell asleep he'd wake up being auctioned off. He didn't want to fall asleep until Castiel made sure he was safe. 

"Alpha please."

Was Dean right? Would he end up losing his job no matter what just because he took Dean from the cells? Honestly, he probably would. Were there laws against removing an unmated omega from safe housing in order to mate? It must be, even if the omega is willing. Dean was right. This would probably be Castiel's only chance to save Dean. He had no idea why he felt such a pull towards this omega after having just met him earlier that same day. 

That small plea from Dean's perfect lips is what sent him over the edge. Castiel lifted the omega to his feet and walked them both back into the cell. He reached back and slammed the door shut behind them, slipping his hand through the bars to tear the card reader off the wall so no one could open the door, at least not for a few hours.  
"Say it again," Castiel requested, "I need to know you mean it."

Dean felt his heartbeat speed up. He was nervous. He was now officially locked in a cell with another alpha. He'd never been this close to another alpha, at least not one that wasn't related to him. 

"Please, Alpha. I want you to be my mate. I want you to keep me safe. I want to be your omega." He was trying to keep himself safe. Was this the right thing to do? There was no turning back at this point. He stopped backing away from Castiel and stood tall. This was what he needed to do. He'd been abandoned by his family. This was the lesser of two evils. He leaned his head back and whimpered. 

"Please. I'll be good. Just please keep me safe."

"I promise I will keep you safe, treat you gently, and always do everything in my power to make you happy," Castiel swore, nosing along Dean's cheek affectionately as his hands went to rest on the other's hips. This was so out of the ordinary for him. He never did anything like this. 

But the way that Dean kept asking, the way that the omega clung to him, this feeling tugging at Castiel's chest. All of it made this almost impossible to resist. And part of him was ashamed of himself for that. But more of him wanted to protect Dean. Protect, protect, protect. That was the mantra running through Castiel's head as he claimed Dean's lips in a kiss.

Dean let out a surprised noise, but he didn't break the kiss. He didn't pull away from Castiel, just tilting his head so he could press a little more firmly into the alpha. Castiel was promising him everything he could want in an alpha; Happiness, Safety. 

Dean was shaking a bit as he and Castiel kissed. This was his first.. everything. He almost felt sheltered. Sure, he'd touched himself to magazines and when he was in heat he'd experimented, but doing something like this with someone else, especially with an alpha he was going to be tied to for the rest of his life? Someone he'd only met a little over an hour ago? Of course Dean was nervous. But he couldn't stop now.

He reached his hands up and cupped the alpha's cheeks, brushing his thumbs along them before letting his arms wrap around the other's neck to pull them closer together. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath. 

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never let me get taken." He breathed against Castiel's lips. "Promise?"

"I promise," Castiel murmured, punctuating the statement with another searing kiss, "If we bond, there will be nothing that can separate us. But I want you to know that I will not be angry if you change your mind. If right now, in the middle, or almost at the end, you change your mind and you say no, I will stop. I promise you this as well."

Even as Castiel said those words, he could feel how they run true in his chest and he eased his guilt-ridden mind. He was giving Dean every opportunity to have autonomy in this situation. Castiel brought his hands up to Dean's waist, a touch more innocent than before as he leaned in slowly for another kiss, waiting to see what Dean would do.

It was tempting. It was tempting to say no, never mind, he didn't want this anymore. Castiel would back off. Dean knew he would. However, Dean didn't want him to. Time and time again Castiel had proven himself to Dean. This alpha was willing to lose his job in order to bond them. In order to make sure that Dean was taken care of. It made his heart race and something inside his body burn. He wanted this alpha. No other alpha would do. Just Castiel. 

"Do it." He said, backing up enough that his knees hit the bed behind him. The distance between him and Castiel was small, but it was big enough that Dean felt cold. Looking back at the bed, Dean had to admit that it wasn't the most comfortable thing. Jail was definitely not where he imagined him getting mated at. However, beggars could not be choosers. He reached his arms out for the older man. 

"Please, Castiel. I'm ready."  
Castiel bit his lip. Obviously this was something he hadn't thought through, but there were a few more problems coming to the surface that he hadn't anticipated. The biggest one bothering him right now was the lack of privacy. Dean deserved more than this. It wouldn't take long after they'd begun for their scents to filter out, not to mention the noises. The last thing Castiel wanted was a horde of other alphas coming in here to watch, to see Dean in such a state. Just the thought made anger bubble in his chest. 

"Give me a moment," he requested, pulling Dean away from the bed a little bit. Castiel removed the thin mattress and placed it on the floor in the corner. He flipped the bed frame so that it was on it's side length-wise, acting as a third wall between them and the bars of the cell. Taking the blanket from the mattress, Castiel draped it over the bed frame to cover the slats. It was crude, but it offered a modicum of privacy. Turning, Castiel held a hand out to Dean.

Dean's eyes widened as he watched Castiel, unsure what the other was doing. He looked towards the bars and then looked at the makeshift third wall, blocking them from sight. It was.. It was a sweet gesture that made Dean's heart flutter in his chest. Castiel was at least trying to make the most of a bad situation. He had to give the alpha credit, he was trying to make this a good first time for Dean, and the omega appreciated it greatly. 

He took Castiel's hand and approached him, pulling him in for a kiss to show his appreciation. He was sure that nobody else would have done that for him. Any other alpha would have thrown him on the bed and let anyone who came around watch. Dean would be a piece of meat to them. Not to Castiel. No, Dean could already tell that he meant something to Castiel. 

"Thank you." He whispered. "I already see it. You're going to be a perfect alpha. My alpha."

Castiel beamed at the praise, feeling the pride swell inside of him. He felt like that was really all he wanted, to be able to provide happiness for someone who made him happy in return. Maybe it was just hazy thoughts messing around in his head, but Castiel could see himself having that with Dean. 

Gently, Castiel helped Dean to lay down on the small mattress, following him down. Castiel was still partially visible, but he didn't care as long as Dean was safe from prying eyes. He knew this had to be scary at best and he would do anything to ease Dean's fear. He started with a gentle kiss, slowly allowing more and more of their bodies to touch, though they were still both fully clothed.

Dean whimpered softly, arms wrapping around the other's neck as he accepted Castiel's kisses. They were sweet and gentle and they helped him to relax.

"Cas." He breathed between kisses. "We can't.. We've got to take our clothes off, right? Unless.. Can you mate with your clothes on?" Maybe there was something that Dean didn't understand to this mating thing. Was it just a bite? Did they have to have sex? His body /wanted/ them to have sex. He could feel himself getting slick, but maybe.. Castiel was the experienced one. He would know better, right? He looked up at the other with curious eyes. How was Cas going to do this? Was he going to be gentle like he said?

"You cannot mate with your clothes on," Castiel clarified, a small piece of his heart breaking. Was Dean taught anything? Was he just very sheltered or were all omegas this uneducated about sex? It worried him that it was possible that could be the case.

"Before the actual sex, there can be something called foreplay," Castiel murmured, kissing Dean's cheek, the hinge of his jaw, just below his ear, down his neck, "That's when the partners touch each other in other ways in order to get aroused and make each other feel good. Sometimes, just sex is not enough for an omega to orgasm, and so, foreplay happens first to remedy that."

"I've touched myself, Cas. I just.. Never have done it with someone else." He said, feeling himself blush as he leaned his head back, enjoying the kisses. He was pretty sure he could get addicted to those kisses. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side before reaching down for his jeans. 

"Are you.. are you going to take your clothes off too?" He asked, giving Castiel a nervous look. He didn't want to be the only one naked. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down just a bit, but not exposing himself. He looked the alpha over and reached up, grabbing his shirt and pulling on it. 

"Come on. I don't want to be the only one naked. I want to see you. Want you to touch me."

"Cas," he repeated, never having heard the nickname before, "I like it." Dean was gorgeous, and Castiel's hands had a hard time keeping to themselves. He leaned down for another kiss, unable to help himself as he touched the newly exposed skin. But Dean was right, it wasn't fair for only one of them to be naked. If they were going to be caught with their pants down, it would be together. 

So, Castiel loosened his tie and pulled it up over his head before fumbling to undo the buttons of his shirt. He managed to get it done quickly enough, tossing the clothing elsewhere.

He reached up and ran his hands along Castiel's chest, feeling the muscles there. 

"And your pants." He said, reaching down and helping him unbutton his pants. "I-if we're going to do this then we need to be completely naked." He said, hands shaking as he made an effort to remove the rest of the alpha's clothes. "I want this with you, Alpha. I want this. I want to be your mate." He said, pulling away to get his own pants off. Once they were off and his boxers went with them, Dean felt self-conscious. He scooted backwards and made an attempt to cover himself.

"No, no don't," Castiel said, reaching out to take Dean's hands, never once looking away. He was completely mesmerized. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life," he breathed, his eyes raking over Dean's body as he took him in, "You're perfect." 

His eyes caught on a shine between Dean's thighs, and he knew then that the omega was getting slick. Spurred into action, Castiel claimed Dean's lips in a burning kiss, licking into his mouth. One hand roamed over the omega's body while the other wrestled with his pants to get them off. Somehow, he managed to get his pants and boxers down past his hips, shifting and kicking until they were gone, kissing and touching Dean all the while.

The shift in Castiel was a shift in Dean. His body reacted in a way he didn't understand. Before he knew it he was flat on his back and hands were in places that they previously hadn't been. Dean was moving on instinct, hands in the other's hair and tongues twisting together. He couldn't stop the whimpers and the moans that escaped his lips, but he wasn't ashamed of them. He needed to keep quiet, though. He wasn't the only one in the jail. Dean adjusted himself, bringing his legs up and wrapping them around Castiel's waist. 

"I don't need any foreplay, alpha. Just do it." He said softly. "I'm already slick enough. My body was meant for you." Okay, so that last part was probably a lie, but Dean didn't think he would be able to wait for Castiel to tease him and prepare him. He wanted the other inside him. He.. he wanted his knot. He wanted them to be tied and bonded together. "Hurry." He breathed.

"No," Castiel panted with a small shake of his head, "I'm not going to hurt you. Slick will only take you so far without preparation. I'll be quick, I promise." He kissed down Dean's neck, wanting to leave marks but not having the time. He had to back up just a little bit from how tightly Dean's legs were wrapped around him so that he could wedge a hand between them. 

God, even though he couldn't see it properly, he could tell that Dean's ass was absolute perfection. One day, he would spend hours giving that ass special attention. But not today. Castiel slid one finger inside, kissing Dean to swallow his moans. He was caught between needing to go quickly and not wanting to cause Dean any pain as he continued, trying to find the right balance as he added fingers carefully to stretch him.

It was weird having someone else do the same things that Dean had once done to himself. Heats were a bitch alone, and Dean remembered doing this to himself in order to satisfy a need, but having someone else doing it was a whole other story. 

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth as one finger became two, twisting and thrusting into him. He felt himself growing harder than he'd been before, all nerves gone. It didn't take long before there were three, curling and twisting and driving the omega wild. He rocked his hips into the fingers, mouth open and letting out sweet little sounds that were meant for his alpha's ears. 

One certain twist of the other's fingers and Dean could swear that he'd died and gone to heaven. He let out a loud cry and arched his back. "No more. Please. I need you. I need you." He begged, hands flying up and tangling in dark locks, smashing their lips together in a rough kiss. His body was on fire, and only Castiel could satisfy it. 

"Please. Fuck me."

Every sound Dean made, every move of his body, Castiel felt like the luckiest man alive. He was gorgeous on every level, sex personified as he lay there writhing in pleasure. He could only be happy that he was the one causing it, rather than having this be a painful experience of some kind. 

Castiel didn't want to wait anymore and it didn't seem as though Dean had any intentions of stopping them in the middle. He pulled his fingers out, using the slick on them to rub over his own dripping cock. Fuck, even his own hand was almost too much. He hadn't realized just how aroused he'd gotten. Castiel lined himself up and began to push inside. 

"What in the hell? Novak!" someone shouted, Dean's cry having attracted their attention, "What in god's name are you doing?" 

It barely even registered in Castiel's brain. Someone tugging on the door, cursing, leaving the room. All of Castiel's attention was on Dean as he pushed into the omega's tight heat.

The voices scared him. It caused him to jump, to tense up and to look at Castiel with wide eyes, but feeling the other push into him clouded his mind just a bit. 

"Fuck." He moaned, leaning his head back. Someone had caught them. Someone was going to take him from Castiel. "Please, alpha. They're coming to take me away. You've got to do it now. Mate with me. Claim me. Make me yours." He begged. "Fuck me, knot me, bite me. Don't let them take me." He begged, rocking his hips to meet Castiel's, tightening his legs around him. "Hurry. Before they come back." He said, moaning as Castiel bottomed out. 

He was huge, and it was a little bit of a burn, but it felt good. Dean felt full, complete, happy. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed as he leaned his head back to let out a noise that was a mix between a moan and a sigh. He let his head lull back, letting himself fall into this wave of pleasure. He heard banging in the background. They were trying to get into the cell. He could feel Castiel moving inside him and he focused on that instead. Castiel promised they wouldn't take him.

His job was gone, his reputation was gone, his life here was gone. But none of that mattered to him as he moved inside of Dean. He whispered soft praises into the omega's skin as he set a brutal pace. He knew that they had to be fast, but part of it was just a carnal instinct taking over that said he had to fuck, mate, claim, breed. 

"So good, so perfect, taking me so well," Castiel murmured, kissing any part of Dean that he could reach as he slammed into the other relentlessly. Except for his mouth. He wanted to hear Dean's moans, wanted to know that Dean was enjoying himself. It wouldn't be long now. Somehow, Castiel's body was reacting to the urgency of the situation, because he typically could last for longer than just a handful of minutes. But the way Dean looked, moving underneath him, so gone already without anyone even touching his cock. It was incredible. 

"Say you're mine," Castiel groaned, feeling himself getting closer, "Say it for me."

"I'm yours. I'm your omega. Your mate." He cried out, hands digging into the other's shoulders as he came untouched. It was an amazing feeling. The speed of Castiel's thrusts, hitting him perfectly and making him see stars. Dean's moans pitched higher, turning into screams and babbling of the other's name. His lips were practically singing praises to Castiel, telling him he was his alpha, and that Dean was going to be his perfect omega, promising him litters of pups and everything that Castiel could ever want in his life. All these promises spilled from Dean's lips. He bared his neck for Castiel. 

"Please, alpha. Do it now. Now!" He cried, presenting himself, submitting himself to the older man. He could hear the bars being cut into, the screeching sound of a saw on metal and voices were getting closer. They were getting in. Castiel had to do it now before they could stop them. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck. "My alpha. Make me your omega. Show everyone I'm your omega." He whispered in his ear.

A sound like he had never heard before erupted from Castiel's throat. He would hesitate to call it a roar, but that's almost what it felt like. It only took another two hard thrusts before Castiel was emptying himself inside of Dean, his knot swelling up rapidly. 

At the same time, he bit down hard on the junction of Dean's neck and shoulder until the taste of blood filled his mouth. His hands were holding Dean tight enough to bruise, although it wasn't like the omega was even trying to go anywhere. 

He was completely still as Castiel claimed him. A feeling that Castiel couldn't describe if he tried rushed through him as the bond solidified between himself and Dean.  
Dean almost thought he was floating. He was filled in a way he'd never experienced before, stretched in a way that made him light headed. He felt a tie solidify between him and Castiel and he didn't process that he was moaning like an experienced whore and coming again. He felt his body slump and heard the clatter of metal bars, footsteps coming into the cell, but it was too late for them. 

Dean was mated. Castiel was no longer going to be an prison officer, but it didn't matter to Dean. Castiel had given him everything. He'd giving him a home and made sure that he wasn't sold off. The omega couldn't have asked for anything more. His eyes were droopy, legs falling from around Castiel's waist. His body felt like jelly, and he turned his head to give Castiel a lazy kiss. 

"Looks like they got in." He slurred, drunk from the night's activities.

Castiel took the blanket from the bed frame next to them and carefully draped it over their bodies, hiding Dean from sight. They'd all heard him come, twice, but that didn't mean they had to see. Only Castiel would get to see Dean like this. 

"They did," he confirmed softly, kissing Dean's forehead, "But it's too late. You're safe now. I promise." There were voices around them, but Castiel barely registered it. His main focus was protecting Dean from their disgusting, lustful gazes. 

He shielded the omega with both the blanket and his body, peppering his face with gentle kisses as he murmured soft praise and sweet nothings. There would be a lot to face when they weren't stuck together, but for now, Castiel just wanted to make sure that Dean was okay.

"Novak, what the hell are you two doing? Did you just fuck the omega?" One of the officers shouted, looking at Castiel with complete shock. 

"Hell, I didn't even realize the damn guy even had a knot, much less the desire to fuck anything. We've had omegas in here before and he never wanted to bang them, unless he bangs them after they're out." Another said, shaking his head and reaching down to grab them and pull them apart. But the first officer stopped him. 

"You can't touch a mated Omega. Especially while the alpha and omega are tied together. Castiel might be timid when he's alone, but now that he has an omega he'll kill you if he thinks you're threatening his omega."

The second officer scoffed and looked down at the two. "Damn. It's a shame Novak got to him first. I was totally willing to tap that ass. Bet it was tight." He muttered.

Dean sighed, turning to catch Castiel's kisses on his lips every once in awhile, but he felt his body getting heavy. "Want to sleep." He whispered to Castiel. He'd had a long day, and getting mated and losing his V card was the most exhausting out of all of it. "Will you take care of me while I'm asleep? Don't let them touch me?" He asked softly, nibbling on the other's jaw.

"They would be dead before their fingers reached you," Castiel swore, making sure he said it loud enough for the other officers to hear, "And they'll be lucky if I don't rip out their tongues as well." It was idiotic of them to talk like he wasn't right in front of them, like he couldn't hear them. 

If it weren't for Dean, Castiel would be on his feet already to tear them apart. How dare he say anything about what Dean would be like in bed. It made his blood boil that he just had to lie there and listen, but Dean needed him more than those assholes needed to be taught a lesson in respect. 

"I'll always watch over you," Castiel promised more quietly, a private whisper between himself and his mate.


End file.
